


E is for Evidence

by JaineyBaby, Pandadorable



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Just date you idiots, M/M, Molly is the sweetest, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Unilock, and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As in all the Evidence is there that Mike and Molly ship the ever loving shit out of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> As always guys, thank you again for all of the love and support and kudos! I can't even.... B is for Balm had 400 hits within a couple of days and that just... Thank you! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this out, weekends are always a little hectic for me and Arsekat has been amazing as always, while in same breath overloading me with so many fluff ideas I don't even know where to start! Kat, you're a beautiful human being. Never leave me!

His eyes were going to fall out of his head at the rate he was rolling them. Molly hadn’t stopped for a breath in the last twelve minutes. “You two had been out till almost three in morning! How in the world have you not managed to snog him in all that time!? I saw you leave, Sherlock! You guys had left campus at around four pm! When I had run into you! For the love of sweet Mother Hubbard's sake!” She threw her hands up in defeat. All the young man could do was shrug noncommittally. “It’s not like I have an outlined plan on how all of this works.” _Not with me, at least…_ He thought to himself with a sheepish smile. The library was relatively empty on this floor at this hour on a Saturday and he had met up with the petite mousy haired girl as he always did to go over lecture notes for their anatomy class. 

She just burst out into a fit of giggles. “Don’t worry, Sherlock, I’m sure he’s going to ask you out very soon!” She tried to stifle another fit of giggles. managing to hold them back for three seconds. Precisely “The way Mike goes on about it, I’m surprised you two haven’t already been dating for about a couple of weeks now!” 

He just huffed at her, giving her a dramatic eye roll that sent her spiraling into more warm little chuckles. He grinned in response. Seeing Molly happy was something Sherlock was starting to attach to his own happiness. _Friendship._ the word floated just behind his eyes like a soft warm light just turned on, and it was no surprise that it was in John's familiar voice. He was fond of her in that way old friends were fond of each other. 

“Well the moment our young doctor to be removes his head from his arse and actually does ask me out, would you care for me to text you?” he meant to be teasing. 

“Would you! That would be completely fantastic!” Molly’s face lit up. Sherlock snorted at her and shook his head. 

“Of course I will, Molly.” He went back to his reading. “Thank you.” He said softly.

This seemed to stop her in her tracks as she sorted through and shelved a cart of reference books. “For what?” she said, her brows furrowing beneath her soft, brown bangs. Shaggy black curls hid his eyes and he was thankful for it. Showing sentiment sent the blood rushing to his cheeks “For just being you, Molly. Thank you.” Fingers were running through his hair before he could move away. Then she gave her hand a shake, shoving his tamed curls every which way, giggling softly as she did so. “You idiot. Well of course I am me. who else would I be! John?” Sherlock laughed right along with her, halfheartedly batting her hand away. 

And that’s how John found them: Molly, with both hands fighting for ground; trying to get to Sherlock’s curls to mess up their perfectly calculated dishevelment and his roommate trying very little to stop her, pouting up at her in a very adorable way. The scene made something in his chest expand. He definitely planned on doing that now.... Soon, Very very soon.


End file.
